


Tell me I'm alone (or not)

by jellyx_fic



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm also bad at summaries, Not Beta Read, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Stalking, i suck at writing altogether, pre-game shuichi is not creepy i swear, there's fluff for like a few sentences i think?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26341354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyx_fic/pseuds/jellyx_fic
Summary: Kokichi tries to walk home after a tiring day of school, but he finds himself in an uneasy situation.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 18





	Tell me I'm alone (or not)

Five minutes until the bell rings, and he’s out of this hellhole. Good, he thinks. School wasn’t particularly his favorite place, but to be fair, his house wasn’t either. All the weird people were there. The ones that bullied him. The ones with noticeable issues. And people who were gossiped about.

He filtered out his teacher’s voice. It doesn’t matter, he is not failing this class. He can skip doing his homework once or twice. And even if he was, he absolutely did not care.

The old man just stopped talking when the sound of the bell rang through the hallways of the school. Oh god, he was finally free from torture. Well, time to go home and watch the new episode of Danganronpa as soon as he can! Which means he also has to use the most efficient way to get home.

Kokichi quickly put away his books and grabbed his bag, making his way out of the classroom. Walking down the stairs as fast as he could without tripping was rather difficult, but he managed. He hurried out of the building, changing his shoes on the way. He didn’t run. And he wasn’t in the mood to get scolded and potentially put in detention.

He calmly walked out through the school gate, instantly taking a right turn. Fewer people go that way, so there is less chance of him running into some creepy person. It’s always been that way. He planned his way home to avoid unnecessary encounters. Even if it was longer. If it was more peaceful, then he’ll choose that path.

A group of people was at the next turn he had to take. Aka, the next right turn. Shit. This will be more difficult than he planned. This wasn’t a rare occurrence either. Plans don’t always work after all. They are rarely perfect. Analyzing his surroundings always helped him to perfect his route when things went unplanned.

Okay, so now let’s recalculate the route if he takes the left turn. Easy-peasy! He’s done it a million times. Meeting people from his school - which this group was also from - was rarely pleasant. Nobody exactly liked him. He made rude comments and insulted people for fun. Not to mention his lying problem. Seriously, it’s a miracle he wasn’t brutally beaten up. This earned him a few enemies, who after realizing his physical disadvantage used it against him. They hit him whenever they felt like it, but again, they didn’t go as far as hurting him in a way that could potentially kill him.

He took the left. His shoes making a knocking sound when they hit the ground. He was a bit panicky because he usually didn’t have to take this path. It leads to an area not very famous for being calming. Rumors about certain people spread around like wildfire. And wouldn’t you know it? He got right in the middle of this small area. Fantastic! It wasn’t his fault. It wasn’t. Life was just very inconvenient right now.

Another right turn and he should return to his original route. To the familiar roads, he is used to. To the neighborhood, where he knew his way around. And he successfully managed to do that. No meeting strangers. No confrontations with people from the class next to his. As he took another turn, certain things that he knew well came into view. He recognized the green bushes and trees at the side of the sidewalk. The fences of the houses on the street. Everything became more clear. The plan worked after all! But there was something that still bothered him. The cars were parked in an unsettling way. Like anyone could hide behind them, following him without his knowledge. He couldn’t see through the windows, which reflected the gray sky that was filtered with clouds, and he for sure couldn’t look beneath the cars. Maybe the mirrors? No. That’s a stupid idea. He was afraid to do so anyway. His body tensed.

Only when his breaths became shaky and cold sweat was dripping down his face did he realize he had these thoughts. He tried to walk faster. And just in case got to the other side of the road. If anyone was there he would at least notice them. Also, to be extra sure, he jerked his head to the side, hoping the sudden movement would catch this imaginary person off guard. Looks like it didn’t. What a bummer. Wait, this was supposed to be a good thing, no? There’s nobody there.

And turning again. Ha! Oh, okay, nobody is here. For realsies this time. That’s reassuring. But this thought didn’t last for even three seconds. He heard a rattling sound from one of the bushes. Something was moving in there. It could be a stray cat, right? Yeah, that made sense. Except it didn’t. The sound was too loud to have come from a small lost animal.

He ran. He ran as fast as he could, but not to his house. If anyone really was following him, he can’t let them know where he lives. That would be even worse than this situation. Anxiety has already overflowed his mind. He couldn’t concentrate enough to know where he was going. It was like he blacked out when he arrived at the small parking lot of a grocery store he did not remember seeing before. Might as well go inside to calm himself down. He could buy a soda and get going afterward.

He made his way through the aisle that was illuminated by neon lights, clearly in need of a repair by the look of it. The shelves were fully stocked, which made Kokichi assume that not many people come into the shop, let alone buy any of this stuff. Maybe they only bought alcohol and cigarettes. Well, it didn’t matter, this just meant that nobody would follow him. When he finally reached the refrigerator he squatted in front of it, reaching for the sweet, grape-flavored carbonated drink he craved so much. It was displayed on the bottom of the shelf alongside other inferior flavors as he liked to call them.

Just as he closed the door, shivering from the cold that got out of the fridge a moment ago, the small bell above the entrance of the store rang. Someone came in and now was in this store with him. It can’t be that mysterious person who was totally and undoubtedly following him, right? With shaky breaths, he tried to maneuver between the aisles, trying to see who came in while still not being noticed by them.

Damn, why is it so difficult to see them? It’s unfair. He might as well sneak to the cashier and pay for his soda, pretending this never happened after he gets out.

He took his purchase to the woman, who didn’t look like she cared at all. She just showed him the price and waited for him to get out his wallet from the bag that hung on his side. Then he heard steps. Steps that got closer every second. He dreaded that this moment would come. His heartbeat became rapid like it could jump out of his chest at any moment. He finally got the crumpled notes out and handed them to the lady behind the counter with shaky hands.

He took one last glance at the person who was behind him in line and was making his purchase. Maybe he was overthinking it. This was just an ordinary guy who actually shops here instead of following poor little Kokichi.

If it weren’t for the suspicion he was still feeling, he’d say the boy was rather good-looking. He had dark, silky hair (not like he’d know, but it just looked that way). He could barely make out his face. It was obscured by a strange hat. What an emo… He did have pretty eyes too. A strange, yet mesmerizing shade of gold. It was... calming. It felt familiar, even if he didn’t see them before. But those eyelashes. Damn, were they long. And also beautiful. He had an unusually gorgeous face.

Was he staring too much? Oh god, he was. And the beautiful stranger noticed. He looked Kokichi right in the eye, but soon enough, he shifted his gaze to the ground. Ah, so not only emo but socially anxious too, got it!

He finally exited the store. Not looking at him for a second time. He could relax now, go home, lay down on the couch, and watch his beloved show that helped him escape from reality. Kokichi Ouma earned this after all the trouble he had to go through.

“Ah, wait!” The stranger called out to him. Oh no, he didn’t just do that. But now that he took a second glance at the boy, he noticed the school uniform he was wearing. It seemed like he was from this area.

Wait a hot minute, he did see him before! Only on photos, though. His classmates gossiped about him a few times in the past few months. How he was an antisocial creep. How they suspected he’s a psychopath who could kill anyone without mercy. They said he had weird hobbies and interests. ‘He probably does drugs’; ‘Does he self-harm? He seems like he does. What a creep’; ‘I bet he watches videos on the dark web!’ And many other accusations.

Kokichi hoped it was just made up gossip to dirty the reputation of the boy. He didn’t seem like he even touched a single gram of drugs. Maybe a nicotine addiction, but honestly, that wasn’t uncommon. He might be socially anxious, but not necessarily an antisocial psychopath, and he definitely isn’t strong enough to harm anyone. Well, if he does self-harm, that’s just unfortunate and sad, hopefully he gets better. Okay, maybe the dark web one could be true, but if he doesn’t practice anything he sees there, it doesn’t hurt anyone.

Kokichi finally faced him.

“Yes?” he asked nervously. He wasn’t as nervous as the guy in front of him. Funny.

“Well… I just… uh,” he choked on his words. “Are you comfortable with me telling this to you…?”

“Telling me what?” Kokichi gulped. “And besides, I don’t even know you.”

“Ah, the… the name is Shuichi Saihara” he extended his hand for Kokichi to shake. He was sweating so much. How nervous can a person be, Jesus Christ… The purple-haired boy reluctantly took it, which made the other relax a little.

“Kokichi Ouma. What did you want to tell me?”

“Are… are you sure?”

“Damn, just spit it out! I want this day to end finally, so I can watch Danganronpa in peace!”

“Wait, that’s today?!” he genuinely panicked. He completely forgot he wanted to say something, huh? He coughed in embarrassment, masking his sudden outburst. “Well, you see… I’ve noticed that someone… has been stalking you this year. I’m pretty sure you saw me sometimes while going home, and we didn’t pay attention to each other, but recently someone started following you.”

His suspicions were right. Well, shit. Wait, does this mean the mystery person knows where he lives? They could find him sleeping and potentially harm him or even worse-

“Hey, don’t worry! I’m pretty sure I distracted them enough times that they don’t know where you live.”

“That just makes me assume you were also stalking me! It’s not very calming you know!”

“No, I… I didn’t mean it like that. Sure, I know the house you live in, but it’s only because I go that way too. And if I was following anyone it was them, I swear! God, I feel so bad now, I’m so sorry.”

“Okay, I will trust you this one time… What should I do, though?” he started fidgeting with his fingers. He worried so much, but according to Shuichi’s testimony, he prevented the creep from finding out Kokichi’s address. He should believe it, there was no trace of lying on his face.

“Umm, I could help you? I’ll do anything if it means you feel safe. Of course, only if I can. Maybe I can walk you home?”

“Sure! I will let someone I barely know walk me home! Fantastic idea, Shuichi!”

“Okay, I understand, then-” he got cut off by the alarm of a parking car. Shuichi became alert and to Kokichi’s surprise he took out a pocket knife. He then leaned closer to Kokichi’s ear and started whispering. “Stay next to me, and let’s get the fuck out of here!”

The shorter of the two nodded in agreement right before he was dragged away. He almost yelped in surprise as Shuichi pulled him by his hand. They ran around the same neighborhood, making sure nobody came after them. After the fourth turn, they slowed down, trying to catch their breath. Neither of them was in the best physical shape, but they managed to get to safety. Kokichi’s golden-eyed companion was still squeezing the knife he was holding.

“I’m so sorry for the sudden movements!” he apologized.

“You’re joking, right? Or are you seriously apologizing for probably saving me from someone who could’ve meant harm to me? Are you dumb, stupid, or dumb?” Kokichi laughed.

“I… no problem…” Shuichi could feel his face heat up a little. He could only imagine how embarrassing it must’ve looked like, so he pulled down his hat to hide his face.

“So… would you like to watch that new episode with me?” the plum-haired boy asked, looking anywhere that wasn’t the person standing next to him while rocking on his heels. A faint pink color decorating his cheeks too. His hands were placed carefully behind his head, fingers lacing together.

“Sure! But only if you don’t mind” Shuichi nodded in agreement accompanied by a small smile.

“Cool beans! By the way, you’re walking home with me from now on. That’s the order of your supreme leader!”

“What?” he chuckled.

“If I ever audition for Danganronpa that is the role I want. The Ultimate Supreme Leader. It sounds cool, I think.”

“If you say so, my leader” Shuichi bowed mockingly. That earned a whine from the self-proclaimed leader, hitting the other’s arm in the process.

On the way to Kokichi’s house, they were blabbering about their precious series. Laughter filled the almost empty streets. Maybe they both found a friend after being isolated from people. Only time can tell.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you couldn't tell English is not my native language, so I would appreciate some constructive criticism in the comments. This was also my first work on ao3 and I didn't write, let alone post my writing in a very long time, so there's that- You don't have to give kudos or anything, I'm just happy if you suffered through this nonsense, okay I'll see myself out


End file.
